Mis dias de Luna
by Trowua
Summary: Despues de llevar una rutina poco saludable el joven Scroll hammer, es observado por la princesa luna el cual cada ves que el caia dormido por tomar tanto, perjudicaba el reinos de los sueños de la princesa luna terminado asi en una tonta pelea que lo llevara a algo mas y asi naceria un nuevo amor por sus dificiles experiencias pasadas.
1. El encuentro

Mis dias de Luna

El encuentro.

Era una noche tranquila, estaba asiendo frio, pero eso no me detuvo a subir al modesto jardín que tenía en la terraza superior de mi tienda, entonces subiendo las escaleras, levitando con mi magia, unas cuantas botellas de vino de uva que había preparado. Mi intención esa noche era embriagarme para poder olvidar ese terrible dolor en mi pecho, aliviar ese vacio que sentía en mi alma.

Esto ya era una especie de costumbre, después que la ultima relación que tuve fallo por mi CULPA!?-. Dije en voz alta.- he he, ella decía que no le prestaba la atención debida, que estupidez, casi pierdo mi negocio por ella.

Al sentarme en mi silla y colocar las botella sobre la mesa comienzo a observa la luna esa noche se vía mas grande de lo normal, pero no le preste atención, destape la primera botella y me la tome como si hubiese pasado un día sin tomar agua, al terminarla y tirarla sobre la mesa, me dispongo abrir otra cuando me la llevo a la boca, una voz con tono enojado me dice.

-Basta! hasta cuando! ¿Vas a seguir con esto?.

Yo miro asustado a mi alrededor y noto que una extraña niebla cubrir mi terraza, solo dejando espacio para observar en el cielo la luna donde de ella provenía la voz diciéndome.

-Estoy cansada de ver! desde haces varios meses atras, a la misma hora la misma rutina de tu comportamiento autodestructivo.

En eso veo que una figura voladora descendiendo de la luna y se postra frente de mi.- Miro con asombro y digo.

-¿Princesa luna!?, ¿Qué hace usted acá?.

Entonces pienso; creo que el vino está muy fuerte hoy y me eh embriagado muy rápido que al parecer comienzo a ver ilusiones, pero eso no me importa. Entonces de nuevo escucho la voz de la Princesa Luna pero ahora con la voz real diciendo.

-EH ESTADO OBSERVANDO TUS SUEÑOS DESPUES QUE CAES DORMIDO POR EMBRIAGARTE, YA QUE TUS SUEÑO PERJUDICAN EL EQUILIBRIO DE MI REINO DE LA NOCHE CON ENERGIAS NEGATIVAS.

Entonces ella baja su tono de voz a voz normal y sigue regañándome.

-PORQUE? DIME EL PORQUE? SUEÑAS ESA COSAS TAN HORRIBLE SOBRE TI? DIMELO EXIJO UNA ESPLICACION.

Yo sin importarme que ella fuera una princesa le grito.

-PUES SI AS MIRADO EN MI SUEÑO, ENTONCES SABRAS PORQUE ME SIENTO ASI.- comienzo a llorar: - NO TENGO SUERTE EN EL AMOR, LA ULTIMA RELACION QUE TUVE ELLA ME DIJO QUE YO NO LE PRETABA ATENCION, PERO ELLA ESTABA EQUIVOCADA, NO DEJAVA DE PRESTARLE ATENCION HACIA LO QUE ELLA QUERIA, LE COMPRABA LO QUE ELLA QUERIA, ELLA SE ESTABA APROVECHANDO DE MI, POR SER TAN INGENUO Y CREER EN SU FALSO AMOR.- entonces tomo la botella que destape y me la bebo toda arrojándosela a los pies de la princesa.

La princesa luna me mira sorprendida y me dice enojada.

-NO ME GRITES NO ME TRATES COMO A TU IGUAL, NO VES QUE SOY TU PRINCESA MAS RESP.- antes de terminar la frase yo la interrumpo y le digo enojado con lágrimas en mis ojos.

-NO ME IMPORTA QUE SEAS UNA PRINCESA O REINA DE ESTA NACION, TU NO COMPRENDES NADA, A TI NO TE ES PERMIDO AMAR Y NO SABES QUE ES EL AMOR INCONDICIONAL, SOLO TE IMPORTA QUE TE ADOREN POR ESO TE CONVERTISTE EN NIGHTMARE MOON POR CELOS.

Ella muy enojada me lanza un rallo de advertencia y me dice gritando.

-CALLATE Y EL SEGUNDO RAYO NO LO VOY A FALLAR, NO SABES LO TERRIBLE QUE FUE ESA MARDICION PARA MI LO TRISTE Y SOLA.- en eso ella comienza a hablar con voz triste y llorando.- _Lo que me sentía en ese prisión yo solo quería ser querida y adorada como mi hermana por mis súbditos también_.

Al verla llorar yo me levanto abruptamente y la abrazo y le digo al oído.

-_Lo siento mucho Princesa Luna, mi padre me dijo que debía hacer llorar a una mujer por nada del mundo, no me importa que seas una princesa no debía hacerte llorar, yo no tenía idea del sufrimiento que habías padecido desde aquel entonces, en verdad soy un tonto compararme contigo que clase de idiota soy._

Ella sorprendida por el repentino abrazo me dice toda asustada y sollozando.

_-Suéltame quien te cree que eres_.- Le respondo.- _Solo soy un estúpido ingenuo que cree en falsos amores y dejan, que lo pisoteen_.- Ella al escucharme se calma y me corresponde el abrazo, después de unos breves minutos nos separamos y nos miramos apenados sonreímos y digo.

-_Bueno ya que esta aquí hoy Princesa Luna, porque no le sirvo una copa? Para poder alivianar el dolor de nuestro corazones. _

Ella me responde afirmando con su cabeza y bebimos hasta que me quede dormido esa noche por fin pude tener un sueño apacible.

En la mañana despierto exaltado por el sol que me daba directo en los ojos y el terrible dolor de cabeza que tenia después de haber bebido. Sin recordar nada de lo que sucedió esa noche, recogiendo las botellas para luego tirarla, veo una pluma negra como la noche junto a una nota, en ese momento recordé todo recordé que le había gritado a la Princesa Luna, que después la abrace y que la había hecho llorar, dije gritando preocupado.

-OH ESTUPIDO SCROLL HAMMER QUE ISISTE!, PORQUE TUVISTE QUE EMBRIAGARTE Y DISCUTIR CON LA PRINCESA LUNA ESTAS MUERTO, DE SEGURO, ME QUITARAN MI TIENDA Y ME ENCERRARAN EN UN CALABOZO O HASTA PODRIAN DESTERRAR DE CANTERLOT.-Sujetándome la cabeza.

Entonces observo bien la nota que decía.

_-Gracias por lo de anoche, esa fue la primera vez que sentí ser querida y apreciada, después de ser restaurada como la Princesa Luna de nuevo, gracias por abrazarme y hacerme sentir esa calidez que había olvidado, de ser deseada por alguien, en tus sueños pude sentir, el inmenso amor guardado que tiene para la persona que tu desees amar, gracias espero volverte a ver._

-Sorprendido y aliviado caí de la impresión pero entonces sentí que surgió dentro de mí un sentimiento que ya había olvidado, los días fueron pasando pensado si podría charla y beber de nuevo con la Princesa Luna como en esa noche, hasta que al fin llego el día en el que hacia mi acostumbrada rutina esa noche la luna se veía normal, lo cual me extraño la observo por un rato fijamente cuando de pronto la Princesa Luna aparece y me dice algo molesta.

-De nuevo esta bebiendo.- yo le digo.

-Sí pero esta vez es diferente.- ella me observa extrañada y me dice.

-_Porque es diferente esta ves? Que ah cambiado? . -_ Le digo.

_-Diferente por ahora usted estas aquí y me va acompañar a tomar unas copas que le parece princesa luna?_.-asombrada me dice.

_-Esta bien! Pero solo unas pocas, yo no debería estar tomando y menos con un súbdito y otra cosa llámame luna, ya que estamos solo podrías tutearme_.

_-Ok Princesa digo luna no se preocupe en esta terraza nadie nos va a ver y tu puede ser tu misma._

Entonces ella se sienta a mi lado y le sirvo una copa luego de un rato de charla y rizas ya ambos estábamos ebrio y ella dijo.

_-wow mira la hora que es creo que ya debería irme._- la veo que se tambalea y le digo.

-C_reo que no debería irse volando luna y estando tan ebria que podría hacerse daño, solo porque no pasa la noche acá y se va cuando se sienta mejor_.- lo dije sin pensar dudando que ella aceptaría mi oferta.

_-Ok pasare la noche aquí, dime donde está su aposentos?_

-_sígame es bajando las escalera baje con cuidado yo me eh caído un par de veces después de haber tomado mucho_.

Entonces sucedió lo que me temía la princesa luna resbala y cae, cayendo sobre mí.- cuando de pronto ella me besa en la mejilla diciendo.

-_Gracias por aguantar mi caída_.- yo sin pensarlo la beso al ver que ella no se molesta estuvimos besándonos por varios minutos cuando de pronto ella se aparta y me dice.

_-Porque me besaste? Quien te dio el derecho de hacerlo?._- y digo asustado.

-_Lo siento no pude resistir a sus bellos ojos lucen tan tiernos_.- y acariciando su cara trate de besarla de nuevo pero ella se aparto y me dijo.

_-No continuemos aquí en el suelo sigamos en tu habitación_.

Entonces me levanto y le digo ven sígueme esta es mi habitación.

* * *

**Que sucederá? Entre esta extraña pareja pues no se sabra hasta el siguente capitulo **


	2. El dolor del pasado

Mis dias de luna 2

El dolor del pasado.

A lo que entramos a mi habitación recordé algo doloroso, ese día en el que termine mi relación fue demasiado triste, porque en esta habitación ella y yo lo hicimos por última vez y solo quedo ese amargo recuerdo de que solo utilizaba su cuerpo para darme falsas esperanza, entonces la Princesa luna observa mi habitación como si le fuera familiar, toca la cama y me dijo.

_-Aquí fue cierto?.- yo la miro extrañado pero ya sabía lo que preguntaba._

_-Sí, aquí fue justamente el mismo día de la semana_.- mi estado de ebriedad se estaba desvaneciendo poco a poco con ese terrible recuerdo y ella me dice con una cara de seriedad como si el efecto del alcohol ya se estuviera desvaneciendo de su sistema.

_-Es por eso es que sigues culpándote todo los días cuando vas a la cama siempre te acuesta triste pensando que mas podría haber hecho, si llegaste a tener la oportunidad de remediarlo o si tuviese la posibilidad de evitar ese momento._

_-Así es, todos los días me duermo pensando en eso, excepto este día que puedo caer borracho dormido sin pensar en ese terrible día.- y le pregunto un poco curioso.- que tanto usted ha penetrado en mis sueños dígame_.- con voz triste le pregunto. – _Crees!? que yo hubiese tenido la oportunidad? o algún tipo de solución para que aquello no pasara?.- y ella contesta con voz desalentadora._

-_Pues lamentablemente no, eh visto demasiado sueño como el tuyo a lo largo de mi vida, en el cual, siempre ah habido una posible solución, pero!, en el tuyo esa pony simplemente se burlo tuyo y te utilizo, con el pasar de los años los pony poco a poco estás perdiendo las esperanza, de encontrar su alma gemela o el amor correspondido. Solo tornándose de oscuridad y soledad en sus corazones, pero en el tuyo hay algo que me ah llamado la atención, en mi reino de la noche, te eh observado dentro de tus sueños, como a veces tu corazón destella una inmensa luz que iluminaba mi reino, pero también había días, en los que lo oscurecía totalmente._ – yo le digo con voz triste y desalentadora.

_-Perdona no era mi intención, pero no es algo que pudiera controlar solo recuerdo los días en que la luna estaba sola en el cielo, sin nubes y sin estrellas, grande y majestuosa sintiéndome alegre de que no era el único estando solo, siempre decía gracias por acompañarme esta noche de tristeza tu y yo hacemos buena parejas pero lo decía medio ebrio, así que en esos días podía dormir tranquilo pensando algo así, era un amor platónico que tenia así la luna._

_-Lo sé, desde que fui transformada de nuevo a mi forma, pasaron varios meses en la que seguía sintiendo deprimida, hasta que una noche escuche tus palabras en ese estado y siempre me molestaba pero a la vez me alegraba escucharlo, sentía que al menos alguien me quería que me apreciaba por mi naturaleza._

_-Si!, me gusta su naturaleza solitaria, pero ambos sabemos que eso no está bien, mírame a mi no puedo confiar en tener nuevamente un relación lo cual me entristece y me lleva a la soledad y usted todo el tiempo estando sola añorando el cariño y el amor de sus súbditos._ –Ella responde con una voz poco molesta.

_-LO SE LO SE, pero que propones TU! beber cada septo día de la semana asiéndonos compañía mutua y así pasar a esto que estamos a punto de hacer? Solo para aliviar un poco nuestro herido corazón.-_ y le digo un poco enojado.

_-NO PORQUE NO sería bueno para nuestros corazones sabiendo que nos engaños de esta manera._ – y ella me dice con voz triste.

_-Entonces dime que podemos hacer?._- Apenado le digo.

_-Deberíamos estar juntos, yo sé que esto podría o no funcionar para los dos, pero sería mejor que estar engañándonos de la otra manera y así usted dejaría de pensar por un tiempo en buscar el amor y cariño de su súbditos, en todo el amor y devoción hasta mas, que le pueda dar una simple persona.-_ apenada y pensativa me responde.

_-No lo sé, me gustaría pensarlo por un tiempo, si no te molesta_.- le respondo.

_-No se preocupe tengo casi el mismo tiempo de disponibilidad que usted, porque soy un unicornio y nosotros vivimos más tiempo que un pony normal._- diciendo esto me recuesto en la cama y le digo.

_-Pero, porque no solamente por esta noche nos ágamos compañía mutuamente.-_ llamando para que me acompañe.- ella me mira con media sonrisa y me dice.

_-Ok solo por esta noche._

Luego de que ella se acostara a mi lado, la rodeo con mi pata alrededor de su cuello para acércamela y darle un beso en la frente.

Ella me mira con una sonrisa y me besa, entonces nos comenzamos a besar apasionadamente, entrelazando nuestras lenguas sintiendo el sabor de nuestra saliva, la cual se sentía un dulce sabor debido al vino de uvas.

Entonces comienzo a besar su largo cuello buscando sus orejas para poder mordisquearla un poco, cuando comienzo a mordisquear su oreja ella comienza a besar mi cuello y a pasar su lengua sobre él lo cual se sintió agradable mientras mordisqueaba su oreja puedo percibir el aroma dulce miel con rosas de su melena.

Luego ella también quiso intentar mordisquear mi oreja, mientras que ella lo hacía yo besaba y probaba su largo cuello con mi lengua el cual era un sabor parecido al cacao dulce lo cual me provoco morder y con una suave mordida ella se exalto y mordió fuerte mi oreja, entonces ella se aparta asustada y me dice.

_-Oh discúlpame creo que me excedí._- y yo le digo con una leve sonrisa.

_-Fue mi culpa por morder tu cuello es que el aroma y el sabor de tu cuello me provoco._- y ella me dijo apenada.

_-Es que a veces duermo sobre bombones de chocolate, es que cuando estoy deprimida, casi siempre como una caja de ellos y a veces caigo rendida ante el sueño y duermo sobre ellos._

_-Bueno yo podría acompañarte cada vez que te sientas triste, claro si tu estas de acuerdo._

_-Si me gustaría pero después hablaremos de eso._

Y así continuamos besándonos hasta quedar sin aliento y quedar dormido uno alado del otro abrazado.

En la mañana, despierto con un terrible dolor de cabeza y mirando hacia el otro lado de la cama porque sentía que no había dormido solo, veo a la princesa luna se veía apacible y en paz, pareciera que nunca había dormido así, luego caigo en cuenta, sorprendido me pongo a pensar que había sucedido la noche anterior tratando de recordar, solo recordaba que nos besábamos en la cama luego de discutir algo durante la noche hasta caer dormidos.

En eso la princesa luna se despierta poco a poco y yo con una estúpida sonrisa en mi cara le digo.

_-Bueenos diass Princesa Luna?._- entonces ella abre los ojos sorprendida y dice.

_-Dónde estoy? Quien eres? Que me has hecho?_.- tocándose la cabeza ella dice.

_-Porque me duele la cabeza? Que hice a noche?_ .- entonces ella cierra los ojos como tratando de recordar, lo cual recuerda todo y sorprendida dice.

_-Ya recuerdo todo!, que hiciste luna?_ _Dejaste que de nuevo tus sentimientos dieran rienda suelta_.- y me mira apenada preguntándome.

_-Acaso lo hicimos?_.- yo le respondo nervioso.

-_Hiicimoss queee?_.- exaltado ._- No! No llegamos tan lejos, pero que usted recuerda?._

_-Bueno solo recuerdo sobre una proposición, luego acostarnos y besarnos y luego no recuerdo mas nada._

-_Bueno lo del beso también lo recuerdo, pero acaso le propuse algo princesa._

_-Bueno no importa me tengo que ir ya! No debo dejar que nadie me vea salir de la casa de un súbdito._

_-OOK princesa puede irse por la terraza volando._- entonces ella apresura se levanta de la cama, pero se para en la puerta de mi habitación diciendo.

_-Pronto te daré la respuesta a tu proposición así que espérame por un tiempo._

Yo dudando le contesto.

_-Ok? Princesa lo que usted diga_.- y asi ella sube corriendo a la terraza marchándose, mientras yo trato de encajar las pieza de esa proposición.

* * *

Que sucedera en el proximo capitulo? sera interesante esa proposicion? :) comenten :D


	3. La proposición

Mis dias de Luna 3

La proposición.

Luego que la Princesa luna se marcho, nuevamente caigo en mi cama mirando el techo de mi habitación tratando de pensar, qué clase de proposición le había hecho, cerré mis ojos para concentrarme mejor, pero no tuve una pista, simplemente no daba con él, acabo de algunos minutos me frustre y decidir salir por un rato, caminando por la calles mirando los alrededores seguía pensado, pero prontamente me deje de preocupar y decidí comer algo. El desayuno ya me lo había saltado y era la hora del almuerzo.

Cuando me acerco a unos de los restaurantes de la calle, noto que alguien me trata de llamar mi atención, mira a mi alrededor para saber si era conmigo a quien se dirigía y al no haber nadie más que yo, me acerco hasta la pony quien me llamaba y amablemente pregunte.

_-Disculpe usted me estaba llamando?_.- Y ella me dijo.

_-Si yo lo estaba.- Sonriéndome ella dijo.- me estaba preguntado si quiere usted comer conmigo?._

Extrañado por la invitación de la pony le pregunto.

_-La conozco?_.- ella respondió riéndose.

_-Tal vez, pero no con estas fachas_.- sorprendido de su respuesta empiezo a notar unos rasgos conocidos, pero sin darle mucho vueltas al asunto no me importo, entonces le tomo la palabra; ya que ella está pidiendo que la acompañe a comer, no sería mala idea, tal vez mi suerte este cambiando, entonces respondo.

_-Ok acepto su invitación gustosamente_.- y ella dijo.

_-Ok ordene, lo que usted desee, yo pagare la cuenta_.- bromeando le digo.

_-Oohh si es así, espero que tenga suficiente bits para pagar, porque ordenare todo lo que hay en el menú_.- y ella riendo y bromeando también me dice.

_-Hahaha no me importa yo como gratis en este lugar, pero espero que usted tenga para pagar lo suyo._

Sorprendido como ella me devuelve la broma me rio, luego de unos segundo riéndonos ordenamos la comida y mientras emporábamos nuestra platillos, comencé a notar de nuevo sus rasgo que me resultaba familiares y comense a denotarla, ella era casi de mi tamaño, su cuello era un poco largo, llevaba puesta una capa de ceda de color noche azulado como su pelaje, su crin era negra y ojos verdes marino en realidad se parecían un poco a esa persona con la que compartí la cama anoche, a diferencia de ella no tenía un cuerno, al quedar entontado por verla, no me percato, que ella me está hablando, pero después caigo en cuenta de que ella lo hacía, así que respondo.

_-Hehe, disculpe no le estaba prestando atención, que me decía usted_.- entonces ella dijo riendo.

_-Hahaha por la fija mirada que tenias en mi, crees que ya as descubierto algo de mi?._- y yo digo fascinado.

_-Es que usted es parecida a alguien que vi hace poco, bueno la vi, entre copas ya que bebimos anoche y se fue sin tan siquiera despedirse, pero pude fijarme muy bien en el contorno de su cuerpo ya que me parecía muy bella_- y ella dijo emocionada.

-_Enserio!? Wow parace que dejo una buena impresión en ti_.- y yo digo.

_-Bueno la verdad salió corriendo, pero no importa, estaba algo apurada y la entiendo, creo que más bien salió huyendo hahaha_.

_-Hahaha tan mala fue la compañía?_.- dijo ella y yo respondí sonriendo.

_-Bueno no creo? estuvimos un rato bebiendo juntos, charlamos, reímos fue unas de las mejores velada que eh tenido siendo sincero. Me hubiese gustado que se quedara mas tiempo_- entonces sorprendida me dice.

_-Enserio! Me parece grandioso! pero puedo notar que usted es una buena persona y compañía. Me haría el honor en acompañarme este día, tengo algunas cosas que hacer y no quiero hacerla sola._

Entonces al escuchar semejante invitación lo medito por unos segundo. Pero que rayos porque no, este día no tenía ganas de abrir la tienda, así que.- y le digo sonriendo.

_-Ok la acompañare como usted guste.- y ella dijo sonriendo también._

_-Excelente gracias por aceptar, la verdad no quería andar sola._

Me sonrojo un poco sin antes a haber caído en cuenta que ni siquiera le había preguntado su nombre y se lo pregunto discretamente.

_-Me va a disculpar, pero me gustaría saber el nombre de tan encantadora dama.- y ella respondió con una sonrisa._

_-Hehe es cierto que tonta soy, no me presentado, mi nombre es Moonshadow pero usted puede llamarme Moon por lo informar y es un placer señor._- y yo digo.

_-No no no!, señor era mi difunto padre llámeme ScrollHammer Scroll si usted desea, pero basta de formalidades ya que nos hemos presentado, me gustaría que me tuteara ya que sería más cómodo pienso yo, ya que pasaremos el resto del día juntos._- y ella respondió gustosamente.

_-Me parece maravilloso es bueno dejar las formalidades por un rato._

Después de terminar de comer, ella se levanta primero, en ese instante su capa se le corrió un poco, solo para poder notar rápidamente que ella era un Pegaso y que su marca era una luna negra, lo cual se me hizo familiar, pero luego me dije no! No puede ser ella, es una luna negra no blanca, todavía faltándole el cuerno y el tamaño de la Princesa luna. – y entonces dije levándome.

_-Lista para irnos y comenzar con el recorrido_.- ella sonrió y dijo.

_-Si lista, quiero hacer la primera para en una tienda donde venden mis chocolates favoritos._

_-Entonces pongámonos en marcha.- dije entusiasmado y sonriéndole._

Mientras que íbamos caminando, le pregunto.

_-Señorita Moon, me podría decir de donde proviene?. Y ella respondió sonriendo._

_-Ya le dije que me llamara Moon, bueno yo provengo de la realeza y eh venido a pasar un tiempo en canterlot solo para pasar el tiempo un rato de mi aburrida vida_.

Sorprendido de escuchar que es la realeza, sonrió recordando que la Princesa Luna también es de la realeza, lo cual pienso que suerte la mía inmiscuirme con la realeza. Al notar que estaba sonriendo ella me pregunta.

_-Porque sonríes Scroll? Pasa algo gracioso?.- y le respondo riendo._

_-Hahaha quieres saber la verdad?.- Dijo si con movimiento de su cabeza._

_-Bueno la verdad es que…- Luego de unos minutos le cuento lo que había sucedido la noche anterior y ella riéndose me dice._

_-Hahaha no se lo puedo creer enserio le sucedió eso, hahaha es casi increíble pero quede un poco intrigada con respecto a esa proposición de que tipo es?._

Extrañado le pregunto.

_-Como de qué tipo? acaso hay más de una?_.- y ante de que respondiera, habíamos llegado a la tienda y queda la interrogante de esa pregunta en el aire, lo cual me deja pensativo y poco preocupado.

Al entrar a la fina tienda ella es atendida casi de inmediato, asiéndola pasar a una sala con una gran variedad de chocolates y cual me pregunto mentalmente, que tanto chocolate podría comer?, pero bueno si dice que se la pasa aburrida ya creo que se debe comer varias cajas. Luego de estar un par de horas eligiendo chocolates y haciéndome cargar sus bolsa ella me dice.

_-Dime quieres tomar algo?.- extrañado por la invitación, le pregunto ya que había bebido la noche anterior._

_-Como que podríamos tomar?.- y ella respondió._

_-No beberemos licor solo algo fresco te parece.- y le respondo._

_-Como tú digas Moon._

Luego de un momento, llegamos a una fuente de soda, nos sentamos en lo que parecía una terraza exterior, enfrente del la tienda. Ordenamos unas bebidas y comenzamos a charla, en eso ella saca de la bolsa que yo le había cargado, una caja de bombones y comenzó a comerlo insistiendo que probara uno no rechazo su oferta y al probarlo el sabor era… quede paralizado por un momento y a mi mente vino con toda claridad lo que sucedió la noche anterior, luego vuelvo en mi y discretamente disimulo mi reacción diciendo.

_-Muy delicioso chocolate, puedo saber que tienes excelente paladar me gustaría que algún día pasara por mi tienda a probar los dulce que hago_.- y ella respondo con una mirada seductora.

_-Acaso me estas proponiendo que vaya a tu tienda?.-_ y le respondo sonriendo.

_-Si porque no mi tienda queda….Luego de explicarle como llegar a mi tienda ella me dice sonriendo._

_-Bueno es una cita, espero que tus dulces sea muy bueno, quiero que me impresiones. _

_-Ok esperare con ansías ese día._

Y así charlamos por un rato más, hasta que nos callo la noche.

_-Bueno creo que es hora de irnos por nuestros caminos.- ella dijo sonriendo._

_-Si fue agradable estar contigo Moon, la estaré esperando en mi tienda con ansias_.- dije entusiasmado.

Y ante de irnos ella se despide con un beso en la mejilla y me giña el ojos diciendo.

_-Nos veremos pronto._

Sorprendido sin saber qué hacer, solo le sonrió despidiéndome ondeando mi casco derecho.

Acabo de cinco días, ella aparece en mi tienda vistiendo un poco menos elegante vestía un suéter celeste oscuro, con una boina que le hacía juego y unos lentes oscuro. Al saber de quién se trataba cierro mi tienda y le pregunto.

-_Puedo preguntar porque viste de esa forma?.- y ella respondió riendo._

_-Hahaha acuérdate que te dije que soy de la realeza no me pueden ver de este lado de canterlot.- sonriendo le digo._

-Si tienes razón disculpa por esa tonta pregunta.- entonces ella dice.

_-Y bueno, donde están los dulces que me prometiste, vine sin comer para poder comer todo lo que me prepares_.-Sorprendido le digo.

_-Si! Espera un momento, ven pasa por aquí al comedor. _

Luego de unos minutos le prepararos algunos postres con que se pueda deleitar, mientras terminaba de preparar una torta con su chocolate favorito.

_-Bueno aquí tienes, una torta de chocolate es especial, te la hice especialmente para ti.-_ le corto un pedazo y se lo sirvo con un poco de té, también me sirvo un pedazo para acompañarla.

Mientras comíamos ella sale a relucir con aquella pregunta que había quedado al aire sin contestar.

_-Entonces Scroll ya pensaste de que tipo es la proposición que te hizo la princesa_ _luna?_

Sorprendido pero seguro le respondo.

_-Creo que si! estoy seguro que quiere tener una relación de amantes.- y ella_ _pregunta con un tomo molesto._

_-Estas! Seguro.. que es eso!?.- sorprendido por su reacción le digo._

_-Bueno todavía no lo sé con certeza.- desviando la mirada hacia la taza de té y sujetándolo con ambos casco.- pero si es ese tipo de relación no la quiero, ya que lo que yo quiero es tener una relación sentimental, me explico, cómo pareja que compartamos, salgamos, discutamos, reconciliarnos e irla amando un poco cada día que pasemos juntos._

_-Ya veo eso sería mejor para nosotros y me gusta la idea de compartir, discutir incluso eso de ir amándonos._

Al yo escuchar que ella se estaba refiriendo a ella, en ese instante una luz brillante la ilumina y aparece delante de mí.

_-Eres la Princesa Luna! .- anonadado al ver quién era ella me dice riendo._

-_Hahaha te sorprendí?.- Sin saber que decir ella comienza a hablar._

_-Bueno te estarás preguntado porque fingir ser otra pony? Bueno la verdad quería saber qué clase de persona eres, así que use el disfraz de Moonshadow para poder estar contigo un día, esperanzada que ese día en que te invite a comer, encontrarte por la calle y poder compartir un día entero contigo._

Reponiéndome del asombro le pregunto.

-_Y dime?._- ante de formular la pregunta ella me interrumpe diciendo.

_-Que tal me pareció? Bueno me gusto charlar contigo, eres encantador no había podido conocer a alguien así que se desenvolviera con tal tranquilidad en compañía de una extraña que acaba de conocer_.- y le respondo.

_-Bueno no quería ser maleducado ya que mi educación no me lo permite.. Pero que estoy diciendo, tu! Ya sabes cómo soy, no te lo dije aquella noche? Tu crees que estoy mintiendo._- Sorprendido por mi reacción ella dice.

_-Cálmate no te alteres solo lo quería comprobar y dime estás de acuerdo con lo que me propusiste, porque yo si quiero estar a tu lado y conocerte un poco más._

Sorprendido con lo que escuche, feliz pero calmadamente le digo.

_-Si usted está dispuesta a intentarlo me gustaría hacerle compañía en esas_ _solitarias jornadas que tanta tristeza te provocan.-_ y ella sonrojada dice.

_-Si quiero y estoy dispuesta, eso sería muy conveniente para los dos y me gustaría olvidar esos días triste junto a tu compañía._

Entonces me acerco a ella tímidamente y le digo.

_-Entonces cerremos el trato._

Y la beso sorpresivamente, si notar que ella me rechace nos besamos por unos minutos casi hasta quedar sin aliento.

Y así comenzamos nuestros días juntos como una pareja.

* * *

**Protamente seguire con esta historia ya que la tengo casi abandonada pero no voy a dejarla morir aqui porque tengo unas exelentes ideas ;)  
**


End file.
